The Art of Deception
by Luvisia
Summary: **Currently in the rewriting process!** What if Impa had not been the one to save Zelda from the Earth Temple? The sky child finds herself charmed by the so-called "Servant of the Goddess"... little does she know that he is not who he claims to be. GhiraZel, ZeLink.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oh my god, Luv's doing author's notes again. Well I'll keep it short and sweet for those of you who want to read this. This is a Skyward Sword fic that involves ZeLink and Ghirahim x Zelda. I don't think I'm going to need an M rating unless I get really inspired... XD**

**Anyways, moving along to the disclaimer:**

**I don't own LoZ so SHADDUP.**

**Chapter One: Savior?**

The bokoblin approached the girl slowly, brandishing its shortsword at her tauntingly. Zelda gasped, taking a few steps back. She heard a sharp laugh behind her, and turned around only to be met with another set of greedy, piggish eyes.

She spun around. Now, she was surrounded. There were three of the monsters, there was no way that she could escape this situation. Zelda tried not to panic, though there was nothing she could do. She decided that if one of them were to attack her, she would bash it over the head wih her harp.

"Stay back!" the girl warned, raising the harp threateningly. The bokoblins looked at each other, and began to laugh. Before she had a chance to defend herself, one of them grabbed her by the collar of her dress, and another took the harp. Zelda kicked blindly at one of them, but it did no good.

They took her into the firey Earth Temple, leading her through the caverns to a strange room where there was a platform surrounded by lava. There, they fastened her ankle to the wall with an uncomfortable shackle. Zelda began to tug at the restraint after they left her. What would they possibly want with her?

She thought back to her days spent with the old woman in the Sealed Grounds. She was the one who had given the girl these special clothes, and told her that she had a mission to carry out for the Goddess. She had also been the one to care for Zelda nearly four days, helping her recover from the concussion that she had arrived with. After falling some 1,000 feet, and undergoing a tough landing, she was lucky she had escaped with only that.

The woman had sent her here with a warning of the dangers she might encounter on the journey. One of these warnings still was fresh in her mind, because the woman had an aura of utter fear when she had spoken his name: Ghirahim.

_Ghirahim... he is the one who controls the hordes that ravage the surface. He is known as the Demon Lord, and works under the direction of the Goddess' enemy... you musn't allow him to find you, my girl... if he does, our hope will be lost..._

Zelda shivered, though the heat in the room was sweltering. The old woman had not anticipated an ambush at the gates of the temple, so perhaps this was Ghirahim's doing? She didn't like how all the peices were adding up. She especially didn't like the feeling of helplessness. If only Link were here... he could protect her... she bitterly laughed. It was so ironic that the shy boy she had defended from Groose's gang in Skyloft was now her only chance of surrvival...

Link hadn't always been her best friend. He had been a subject of ridicule in his younger years because he lacked the ability to speak. With her friends' encouragement, Zelda had unwittingly teased him for it herself. That was, until her father Gaepora explained Link's special condition to her. After the little girl had learned just why Link could not talk, she became his unofficial protector. Groose, his main tormentor, added to Link's guilt by saying that the boy could not properly defend himself and that a girl had to do it for him. Zelda had gotten away with smacking Groose in the head for that. The girl that now sat chained in the temple giggled quietly at that memory.

It wasn't until they were in their preteen years that Link showed any hints of romantic affection for Zelda. Whenever she needed a shoulder to cry on, Link's was always offered. Even as friends came and went, Link remained her best friend. Zelda had constantly teased him for it, daring the boy to kiss her, running away when he tried, and never once had she felt guilty for it. It was simply her nature. But thinking about how undoubtedly determined he was to find her, she did feel a twinge of guilt in her heart. Why had she waited so long to tell him her true feelings? Why, when she had been so close to justifying his adoration of her, a pivotal, life-changing - no, world-changing- moment had to occur? She might have toyed with him, but in the end, _she _was the one to scared to admit her feelings. Zelda was sure that if Link had the ability to speak, he would have said he loved her a long time ago. But now, he was probably still wondering if he was doing all this for love, or for a friend...

The three bokoblins that had captured her returned to the chamber she was being held in, an air of nervousness hanging thick about them. Zelda wondered just what they were up to, when she heard a chilling laugh high above her head. She snapped her head towards the noise.

"Splendid job, but I'm afraid that I must take this adorable little girl off your hands."

A man was perched above them, on the bust of a dragon's head. He looked down at the bokoblins boredly, his black eyes slowly moving to Zelda. The girl shifted uncomfortably under his dark gaze; even if his outward appearance wasn't all that threatening, something seemed very off about him. She felt as though he should be familiar...

The bokoblins' faces fell at the man's words. One spoke something unintelligble, but was swiftly silenced with a glare from the mysterious man. He suddenly disappeared in a burst of yellow, diamond-shaped fragments. Zelda looked around wildly for him, and her eyes widened at what she was witnessing.

The man had re-appeared near the bokoblins. With a snap of his fingers, a slender onyx sword materialized in his hand, and quick as a flash, he had impaled all three of the creatures. Zelda looked up at him, half-frightened and half-relieved. He had saved her from the bokoblins... but she couldn't help but wonder if he were a friend or foe.

He chuckled at her expression, twirling his sword in his fingers. "Oh, I know I'm quite a sight, but surely the display wasn't all_ that _stunning."

Zelda frowned._ He's pretty conceited, isn't he? _She regained her bravery, and spoke. "Who are you?" Then, a bit more quietly, "Have you come to help me...?"

He was quiet for a moment, and grew serious. "Indeed, I have. I am a Servant of the Goddess..." Zelda barely noticed the way he spat out the words as he bowed. "I've come to protect you on her orders."

Zelda brightened considerably. "You made it just in time then..."

He stood up, and with a snap of his fingers, the shackle that bound her to the wall popped open and released her ankle. Zelda rubbed her sore ankle and got to her feet.

"Thank you," she said, curtsying.

He gave her that smirk again. "What is an adorable girl such as yourself doing in such a dreadful place?" He asked, raising his hands to the scalding air. "Truth be told, this scenario doesn't make me happy in the least bit. I cannot believe my... eyes."

Zelda didn't catch onto the short hesitation in his words. He offered his hand to her. "We should be leaving this place now. You have only just begun your journey, am I correct?"

She nodded. "I have... as the Goddess' Servant, I assume that you are here to guide me?"

He tapped his gloved fingers to his chin. "Precisely. That and your protection are of the utmost importance, Spirit Maiden."

Zelda looked into his dark eyes, then at his hand. Should she trust him? Currently, she didn't have much of a choice. "Do you have a name, sir?"

He made a show of bowing, and the sword in his hand also disappeared. "My name is... Sheik. May I ask yours?"

"My name is Zelda," she replied, finally taking his hand. He laughed.

"No need to be shy. Now that we are formally introduced, I believe we should be on our way."

They both disappeared into the same diamond-shaped yellow particles, vanishing from the chamber.

**A/N: So... yeah... this is the beginning of my fanfic. Sorry it's so short. It would have had a lot more Zelink time and such, but I was really impatient and I'm bad at drawing stories' expositions out. Don't worry though. I'll scatter flashbacks throughout the story as they become reletive to my plot.**

**Guess who the man is, and you pass the 1st grade. I'll give you a hint: It's not Sheik.**

**I hope you like this enough to leave me a review. I know I suck, but I'd rather you tell me that than let me continue to suck.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So it seems I don't suck too much! ^_^ **

**I was quite surprised about all the feedback I've gotten, I just posted yesterday! (And I've only gotten this much feedback on a few of my other stories, which all have multi-chappies.) Then again, I think this is the only Ghirahim x Zelda fic in existence... I was honestly expecting the Ghirahim/Link shippers to murder me... so I'll do my best with this story! Thank each and every one of you for leaving me something, I cherish each fave, alert, and review. You all get a Zelda plushie! 'Cause let's face it, she's as cute as a freaking button.**

**I did recieve one query about Link's muteness in this fanfic. I'm all for the notion that he's perfectly capable of talking. It seems like he can from what I've seen in TP and SS. I just wanted to play with the idea of a mute Link, it'll make upcoming scenes so much more fun and challenging to write. **

**Now, moving along with the story! ;D**

**Chapter Two: Deal**

_I'm standing on solid ground. It's a mound of some sort, and there's a strange tribal pattern over it. I look up, and there's a spiraling ramp carved into the walls of the outdoor chamber. I know it's outside because the moon is shining above me. It lightens my face and bathes me in its soft glow._

_Looking down at my own body, I see that I'm wearing strange clothes that do not belong to me. A long red dress and silver bands that adorn my arms and ankles. It's simple. _

_I glance around again, and this time, a man appears some distance in front of me. Then he disappears. I blink, and now he's much closer. I blink again. Now, he's right in front of me._

_I yelp in surprise, stepping backwards and nearly tripping over the hem of my dress. He grabs my wrist and balances me out again._

_**"Memorize this face," **__a woman's musical voice says clearly. __**"Don't forget it, my child. Avoid it at all costs."**_

_My wide eyes fixate on the man. He's smiling at me, a wide, fanged smile, and it gives me chills. His eyes are pupiless and wholly white, his hair the same color, and his skin is unevenly dark. Why did he look so familiar to me? _

_I shudder as he drags a single long finger over my cheek._

_**"You're in our grasp, little goddess. We're waiting..." **_

_He chuckles, and then vanishes again, leaving me to fall down. But where I expected to fall on solid ground, there is only a chasm..._

_Will I ever stop falling? All I can do is scream..._

-S-

The sound of tittering birds was what stirred Zelda from her slumber. Her pointed ears twitched, identifying the noise, but were unable to process it. She groaned, opening her blue eyes to have a look at her surroundings.

The bright sunlight that filled the clearing was enough to make her close her eyes for several more minutes and re-open them. She blinked rapidly, and sat up. After a few moments, she regained her sense of self, and her shoulders slumped as she sighed. Of course she wouldn't wake up in her bed... she was still on the surface.

She felt like she had been in a cold sweat, and tried to remember just what she had dreamt. Sadly, nothing came to mind, except a brief flash of the Sealed Grounds. Zelda frowned, confused at the idea. _Why would the Sealed Grounds be in my dreams?_

The fire that Sheik had started last night was barely sparked now; there was a dim orange glow beneath the black and grey embers that smothered the flames. The scent of burning wood still filled the area, and Zelda could not decide whether it was an unpleasant scent or not. The young girl looked over to where Sheik had chosen to rest, and wasn't too surprised when she didn't find him there. _Maybe he's gone to patrol the area?_

Zelda ran her fingers through her short blonde bangs, and her hand fell to her side. She wanted to be of some use, do something to help. As of now, the girl felt like a burden and a waste of space.

_What can I do...?_

Zelda got to her feet, brushing off her white dress and looking around. She hadn't woken too late. Perhaps Sheik hadn't eaten breakfast yet? She smiled to herself, her mind set on her new task, as she walked into the forest, looking for something edible that she could cook. She might be more trouble than she was worth, but she could still do something to compensate for that.

After saving her from the bokoboblins, Sheik had used his strange magic to teleport them outside the temple. As they had begun walking, and she quickly learned he wasn't one for much talk, but when he did speak, it always made her simple words feel inferior.

She had decided upon the one word that summed Sheik up perfectly: eccentric. He wore exotic, flashy clothing - the white suit that covered his body had diamond patterns cut in convenient places, his red cape was oddly shaped, and he donned bright jewelry, not the simple earrings most of her male friends wore. The strangest thing about her new traveling companion was his ears.

The girl had tried not to ogle them, but the sight of one round ear and one pointed ear was quite funny to her; even if she had mentally scolded herself, she couldn't help but giggle. Zelda had spent most of their trip musing about how he had come by his mismatched ears. Maybe he was an active fighter? His toned muscles, understated like Link's, suggested that much. Most likely, as a Servant of the Goddess, he had performed dangerous feats and had lost his left ear in battle. Whatever the case, she was resolute in her decision not to ask about it.

Sheik was also eccentric in personality. He was funny, humoring her with jokes she had never heard before. Though sometimes she didn't understand them thoroughly (she was sure that some things were related to the surface), his hilarious gestures and antics were enough to make her laugh.

The man was also very boastful, she learned, taking great pride in himself. She noticed that he somewhat detested the position of servant, though he seemed to brighten whenever he spoke of the mission they had to fufill. He said that the goddess had tasked him with the resurrection of a valuable ally. Zelda accepted the explanation, seeing as how every time she tried to probe deeper, he became elusive and despondent.

The girl continued deeper into the forest, plucking a flourescent mushroom from the ground and sniffing at it. It had a pleasant fragrance, one that made her mouth water. She plucked a few more of the same type of mushrooms from the ground, and decided that they would make a decent meal for two. Satisfied with what she had gathered, the girl turned on her heel, heading back towards the makeshift camp.

-S-

The man was walking along the barrier he had created around the small camp. He had left the girl sleeping when he had begun his patrol. He chuckled to himself as he paced back and forth, imagining the shocked look on Zelda's face when she realized he was not at her side. Honestly, he could care less if Her Grace woke up wondering where he'd gone. Her petty, human worries did not bother him, not in the least. All that was important was keeping her pathetic little body safe from harm.

It was characteristic of a Sheikah to be cold and unrelenting, and he fit that description perfectly. But it was rare for them to be so unconcerned with the emotions of others. Many a time had he witnessed a Sheikah become attatched to their charge. The one small detail "Sheik" had conveniently forgotten to mention to the darling sky child - he was not a Sheikah.

No, Ghirahim was not a Sheikah at all. He was merely posing as one. He was irked that Zelda could not know him by his true title, _Demon Lord Ghirahim_,seeing as how the meddlesome bag of bones who had saved the child from his first attempt to seize her had probably enlightened her concerning his intentions. However, to his pleasure, the girl was too naive to know the nature of a true Sheikah. So he was enabled with the ability to emulate one, and the sky child had played right into his hands.

Although he wasn't very concerned with her emotions, he found Zelda to be quite the interesting little human. The little gestures she made, the way she smiled when he cracked a joke, her annoyed look at his pride... he enjoyed studying her behavior. Ghirahim was perfectly happy with the Goddess' choice in a vessel for her soul, her physical form was rather attractive in human terms. Zelda was weak though, something that both repulsed and fascinated him. He was easily the strongest being on the surface, but he had hoped the humans to be somewhat more challenging. After all, being so powerful, while it had its perks, was admittedly boring. He hadn't had a worthwhile fight in decades... no, the one exception was Zelda's little friend. What had his name been? Ghirahim couldn't quite remember, but he had been a nice little diversion.

Of all her traits, Ghirahim was most amused by the girl's strong-mindedness. When Zelda had an opinion, he had learned very quickly that she wasn't afraid to state it. It was almost a shame that she couldn't back up her opinions with her own power. He was vaugely reminded of a feisty little Kikwi that didn't know its place. This was the thing he liked most about her, her kindness and innocence rather unnerved him. They reminded him of the Goddess. And it angered him to think of the Goddess, she was the most hypocritical bitch he had ever encountered. Hylia, posing as divine and sweet, when she would drive her blade into his master's skull sooner than any other creature...

He licked his lips in irritation, his fingers twitching. _I must stop thinking of these things, my bloodlust is already unbearable as it is..._

As if right on cue, the aroma of something cooking wafted past his nostrils. Taking a whiff, he chuckled to himself. _So the sky child was hungry... I should see to it that she doesn't burn the forest down..._

He teleported behind the girl. She was sitting on her knees, back faced to him as she eagerly encouraged the flames licking the edges of a few mushrooms. Zelda's head snapped towards him when he cleared his throat. A brief flicker of fear flashed across her face, but it was instantly replaced with a smile as she realized who it was.

"Good morning, Sheik!" she chirped, waving the stick of mushrooms around. Her smile vanished at his lack of response. _Maybe he's mad at me? The fire could have gotten out of control... _Zelda looked back to the mushrooms, rotating the stick slowly over the flames. "I thought you might be hungry, so... I took it upon myself to make breakfast."

His dark expression changed in an instant, and he gave her that all-knowing smirk again. Zelda inwardly cringed at it, it could only mean she'd done something stupid...

Ghirahim's white lips parted, and issued a statement that confirmed her doubt. "Ah, little Zelda... I'm terribly sorry to inform you that those mushrooms are absolutely inedible. In fact, they're mildly poisonous."

Zelda blushed, and turned her head away, embarassed. "I-I didn't know that... obviously... anyways, they wouldn't have tasted too good, even if you could eat them..."

Ghirahim rolled his eyes, sitting down across from her in a languid pose. "I'm sure they would have tasted just fine. Still, mushrooms aren't exactly the ideal meal, are they? You should have told me you were hungry. I could have easily obtained the food myself."

Zelda looked up, her face adorably reddening. "Hey, at least I tried to make an effort," she snapped in her own defense.

Ghirahim clicked his tongue. "Now now, no need to get upset with _me._" He looked over the girl, eyes roaming freely, taking in the detail of her rumpled clothing and how she had obviously attempted to finger-comb her hair. _That just won't do. _"I'm also going to go out on a limb and say that you need to attend to your basic hygeine."

Zelda opened her mouth to say something, and stopped short. "Wait a minute. Are you saying that I look _unclean_?"

Ghirahim gave her a feigned look of shock. "Why of course not, Your Grace."

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh. Sure. That's exactly what you said. Well... you would look kind of messed up too if you hadn't taken a bath in..." she went silent, glaring at her companion.

Ghirahim leaned forward, the weak flames of the fire nearly licking his pale flesh. "I'll present you with a deal: we may deviate from our quest for a few days, and you can attend to your basic needs."

Zelda remained quiet. "I'm listening. What's the catch?"

"That is... if you agree to grant me a request in the future."

Zelda stared at him, looking for any sign of insincereity. He seemed completely serious. She couldn't help but wonder just what his request would be, though she doubted it would be out of line.

"I... I suppose," Zelda shrugged.

Ghirahim suddenly sat up straight, clapping his gloved hands together. "Excellent! That makes me... why, I'm unable to express my joy in words." His eyes flashed to the mushrooms that lay forgotten on the ground. "I hear that some species can eat those. Perhaps you should keep them, in case the proper creature comes around?"

Zelda nodded. "That sounds like a good idea." She picked up the mushrooms, slipping them into the small bag she carried with her. Then she turned back to Ghirahim. "What's for breakfast then, Sheik?"

Ghirahim smirked. "I had a feeling you'd be asking that question." He vanished. Zelda instinctively looked around, only to find him reappear next to a tree. "Come on then, girl. I can't be waiting all day."

Zelda got up, dousing the flames in the fire pit, and walked towards Ghirahim. "This had better be worth it," she said, crossing her arms as she walked past him and into the forest.

Ghirahim followed her silently. _Trust me, my dear, it is._

**A/N: And... I fail once again... short chapter is short... -headesks repeatedly-**

**So for those of you who didn't know, YES. Our mystery man is flippin' Ghirahim.**

**...Seriously, if you didn't know that, you shouldn't be reading this... :|**

**Reviews are love, though I shouldn't ask for more, since what I've already gotten is the average amount of all my stories... ^^;**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is probably going to be posted much later than I anticipated... I've had a few internet issues. And for this, I apologize.**

**Um, moving along. A recap of what's happened so far: Ghirahim has saved Zelda from the Earth Temple and they're currently on the prowl for breakfast.**

**So... what's gonna happen? Let me start typing to find out...**

**Chapter Three: Unexpected**

"Hm, that's interesting. I didn't know that these were the same fruit fowers that grew in Skyloft."

Zelda turned the heart-shaped fruit she had plucked over in her hands, analyzing it from all sides. A few of these would be sure to give her an energy boost. The girl turned back to Ghirahim, holding the red fruit out to him.

"Here, do you want one, Sheik?" she asked with a smile. "There's plenty enough here for the both of us."

Ghirahim raised a hand, gently pushing the food back to Zelda. "I will be just fine, Your Grace. You are the one who needs to keep yourself healthy, after all."

Zelda didn't seem convinced. "Are you sure?" the girl asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

Ghirahim's lips curled into a smile. _She's a persistent little brat, hm?_ "Of course. I'm accustomed to living on scarcely anything. Besides, I've already eaten. You don't need to worry yourself over me, my girl. Surely I'm not that special to you." The lies slipped through his teeth effortlessly. The truth was that he had no need of material food.

Zelda 'hmphed' and turned around. "I was just worried about my guard keeping his energy up, is all," she insisted, nibbling on the fruit, her blue eyes narrowed.

"Of course," he replied, rolling his black eyes while her back was turned. "Now gather a few more of those for the journey, it's nearly noon. We want to make good time to where we're headed."

Zelda nodded, picking a few more fruits from the patch of flowers and stuffing them in her bag. "Where exactly are we going, anyways?" she questioned, turning her eyes up to look at Ghirahim.

"We're travelling to Lake Floria," he said, beginning to walk again and disappearing into diamond fragments. Zelda had gotten used to it at this point and juncture, 'Sheik' often teleported short distances as he walked. Just as she expected, he appeared a few feet in front of where he had previously stood. The girl vaugely wondered if it was out of habit.

"Lake Floria? Where is that?" Zelda asked, hurrying as fast as her short legs would carry her so that she could catch up.

Ghirahim sighed; the girl most likely hadn't the faintest idea of what a lake was. He tried to picture a lake in the sky, and shook his head, annoyed at the ridiculous image. "Were you surprised by the terrain of Lanaryu Desert?" the tall man questioned.

Zelda nodded. "I'd never seen anything like it... it was so... barren, you know? We have nothing like it back home in Skyloft."

He nodded. "Do you know what a lake is?" At Zelda's blank look, he began to explain. "Picture the exact opposite of the desert. A lake is a large body of water, all concentrated in one area. Not quite a sea, but we don't have one of those on this part of the Surface. Lake Floria is where we will spend our few free days, as its banks are mostly uninhabited."

Zelda bobbed her golden-haired head, soaking up this new knowledge like a sponge. "I like water," she said out of the blue, stretching her arms over her head to shake off the remnants of sleep. "And a lot of water means... swimming. Can you swim, Sheik?"

Ghirahim froze. _Come to think of it..._ He had never needed to master the ability to swim. He now wished he had done it in all of his spare time, perhaps it would prove a weakness during their exploits...

Zelda caught onto his apprehension, and saved him from the embarrassment of an awkward confession. "If you can't, that's fine. I'll teach you. Don't worry, I'm a great teacher. At least that's what Link tells me. Although he didn't really like being pushed off the Statue of the Goddess to learn how to use his Sailcloth." She giggled. "But, you know. You have to do what you have to do."

"Link...?" Ghirahim asked. The name sounded strangely familiar.

Zelda nodded. "Mmhm. Link is my best friend from Skyloft. We've been like that since we were little." She looked up through the forest canopy and to the sky. "Link would do anything for me, and me for him. He's probably looking for me right now." She grew pensive, her pink lips forming a thin line.

The puzzle peices suddenly snapped together for Ghirahim. He _did_ know of a Link. Zelda was speaking of that soft boy who had challenged him in Skyview Temple, soon after his first attempt on her. He had allowed her to escape, only because he had been severely pissed and needed something - no, someone - to vent his frustrations on. The boy had been a conveniently placed gift, and he had wasted precious time to indulge in the guilty, sadistic pleasure of beating the sky child within an inch of his life. The boy had put up more of a fight than he had thought him capable of, and Link held his own though he had endured the harsh lashing of Ghirahim's sword.

Ghirahim chuckled to himself. Though Zelda seemed to have great faith in her friend, the boy wouldn't dare to seek her out again, would he? Link's fatal encounter had left him with scars to prove the Demon Lord's wrath. Surely he wouldn't test his boundaries again.

"Even if that's the truth... I wouldn't bet on such an inexperienced boy to come to your aid. Even if he does, you still have a duty to carry out, do you not?"

Zelda sighed, looking back down to her feet. "Yes." She turned her eyes on Ghirahim. He still hadn't told her what her duties entailed, and truth be told, she was beginning to wonder.

"Sheik, what is it that I am supposed to do? I mean, once we set out on our adventure."

Ghirahim had already planned what he was to say to her. This was quite easy to tell her, after all, it was the truth, if only a carefully selected and abridged part of it. "I assumed that the Ancient One had already told you just what purpose you were born for. Apparently, she hasn't."

The girl's eyes lit up with curiousity. "And... what is that?" Ghirahim stopped walking and faced her.

"Your body," he began, tapping Zelda on her nose as if to make a point, "is a vessel, a rare and special one at that. It isn't the safest place to hide a soul, but who would be wiser to think that its power could have such a frail container?" Zelda's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms, obviously offended at being thought weak. "No offense to you, my girl," Ghirahim added for the sake of keeping his pleasant facade.

"So... I'm a container for a soul?"

"Precisely. The soul of the Goddess herself, to be exact. Though you may not have realized it, she has influenced your entire being since the day of your birth."

Zelda's eyes widened like saucers, and she took a step back. "...Whoah..." she shook her head disbelievingly. "But... how is that possible? Why would she pick me? I'm just a novice preistess, anyways..."

Ghirahim began walking again. "Not everybody began as great, my dear. There are very few exceptions to the rule, and no humans that I know have been one of those exceptions."

_Myself, on the other hand... I was created for bloodshed, _he thought, smirking to himself.

Zelda fell in step behind him, unsually quiet. No doubt she was contemplating her short life.

"Now, to your pervious question. Your duty is to awaken the Goddess' soul."

_And weaken the barrier keeping my master contained..._

She was still quiet. Ghirahim savored the silence as they continued their trek, finally coming to the open field. He heard her shuffling through her bag as they walked, and then the plucking of her harp's chords.

The song she played was melodic, and the notes lilted in the light breeze. It wasn't until she began to sing that he realized he was familiar with the song. The words were in the ancient language of the gods, to his surprise. Ghirahim suddenly felt comforted at the familiar words of old, as if an invisible weight had been lifted. A rare pang of an emotion he had forgotten passed through his body.

_What is this?_

He tried to ignore the tune, but it was as if it was calling to him. Ghirahim finally gave into the song, listening to Zelda's soft and clear voice. Once she finished, he found it hard to regain a clear head.

_Is this... sadness? Longing? _

"Where did you learn that song?" he quipped suddenly, his voice on the verge of cracking.

Zelda blinked once. "I... I don't know..."

"Further proof that you are the correct one. It's as if your mere being on the surface has already begun to waken her."

Ghirahim began to mumble disjointed sentences to himself, and Zelda continued to play her harp, this time, the Goddess' Song. She wondered just why he was acting so strangely... after all, wasn't she the one who should be worried about her soul?

-S-

A woman emerged from the thick forest and into the clearing. The scent of burning wood had led her to this place. She looked down at the fire pit that was still stationed there. It had long since been dead, the ashes had choked any flames that remained. She crouched down and dipped a finger into the ashes, sniffing them. People had been here, recently, in fact.

Her head whipped to the side, a long white-blonde braid following it. Two energies that had previously occupied this area registered in her mind. One was pure, familiar, and the exact one she had trained herself to search for. The other... something much more malevolent, and also familiar.

The Goddess was in danger.

Impa stood on both feet, her red eyes narrowing. Her mission had just become even more urgent. Just as she'd thought, Ghirahim had found Zelda before she did. She couldn't allow him to complete his twisted ritual...

"I shall not fail in my duties," she said to herself. "If I do, damn the entire Sheikah tribe to the shadows, for all time..."

With that, the woman chose her next course, bolting back into the woods.

**A/N: So, the stakes have been raised! :D I love Impa. She's awesome. Her hair is like amazing too.**

**And um, forgive me if I slip up in my knowedge of SS. I haven't played it yet. It's a shame. TT_TT**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Once again, thank you so so much for all of your reviews, faves, and alerts. They mean the world to me :')**

**I can't reply to all reviews because of my limited internet access, so please just know I appreciate them and love reading them.**

**And sorry this chapter is so late. Again. I've been slacking. (And have been enjoying the Inheritance Cycle books :D) Christmas break now, though, SO. **

**.3. Merry Chirstmas. Happy Haunakah. Jolly Kwanza. Good wishes to whatever holidays exist that I don't know about. .3.**

**I hope that I'm converting you non-believers to GxZ. Because it is fudging awesome. You know it to be twuuuu...**

**Chapter Four: Lake Floria**

After a long and exhausting trek, the glowing sun was beginning to set on the strange land Zelda had been traversing for the past few days. She admired the firey orange glow that it cast on the overgrown path ahead of Ghirahim and herself. They never had sunsets like this in Skyloft.

The news of her true nature had disturbed her greatly, and she was still in shock even after having so much time to mull over it. She supposed it was a great honor to bear the soul of the goddess... but why didn't she feel honored? Zelda pushed the confusing tangle of thoughts to the back of her mind. All would eventually be unveiled, she reasoned, though even now she could hardly bear to wait for answers.

Ghirahim had regained his composure a while back. He had seemed quite upset that he had let something slip, though she didn't know just what that was in the first place. Now, he merely strode in front of her, sulking silently. Zelda had realized over the course of their trek that she knew next to nothing about 'Sheik', while he knew a lot about her. There were many questions boiling in her brain, but she didn't dare ask, afraid to break the relative silence with something other than music.

Just as the last rays faded over the horizon and the moon began to rise, Ghirahim suddenly spoke, his confident, self-assured tone snapping Zelda from her reverie. "We are almost upon Lake Floria. You will be able to see it when we crest this hill."

Zelda noted that his voice was back to its usual tone, not the slightly cracked one she had heard earlier. Eager to see a lake for the first time, the girl picked up her pace, though her sore feet stung in protest. "Do you have plans as to where we'll be camping, Sheik?"

"Of course, I always plan ahead," he said smartly.

They finally reached the top of the hill. Zelda gasped at the sight she saw. Lake Floria was breathtaking, glittering in the moonlight like a expansive, thin sheet of silver. The night sky was perfectly mirrored in the still waters.

"It's beautiful," she murmured, blue eyes popping for the second time that day.

"Indeed. Now let's continue, shall we? You can gander at the water once we reach the banks."

Zelda nodded numbly, her eyes fixed on the lake as they continued down the path, only shifting from it when she came across rough patches of ground. After they made it to the banks, Ghirahim began to collect driftwood to start a fire, as the night was quickly growing colder. Zelda sat down on the silty ground, wiggling her toes in their sandals only to find that she could not feel them.

Ghirahim had also gone through the trouble of collecting stones to make a pit for the fire. Zelda gave him an incredulous look; he carried the heavy pile of stones in one arm as if they weighed no more than a bag of flour, the driftwood was balanced in the other arm. It was a remarkable display of strength. The usually arrogant man took no notice of her disbelieving gaze.

"I'm sure you're hungry as well, since you've already eaten all the fruit. I'll start a fire to keep you from freezing while I go find something... suitable for you to consume."

Ghirahim's words caused a pang of hunger to creep into Zelda's stomach, reminding her that she _was_ hungry, but they also worried her. "You mean you're hunting? And leaving me here... alone."

Ghirahim nodded as he worked over the fire. The ring of stones he had made was in a near-perfect circle, but Zelda barely gave the oddly neat formation a thought. "What is it, my girl? Are you afraid that beasties might get you without my protection?" He winked and his face split into a wide grin, revealing two fang-like eyeteeth. With a snap of his fingers, a spark ignited the driftwood, and the fire was quickly blazing full-force.

"Of course not! I can handle myself just fine, thank you," Zelda snapped back quickly, diverting her attention to cleaning her harp with the edge of her long white sleeve.

"Ah, so _that _was what you were doing in the Earth Temple. Handling yourself."

Zelda's cheeks burned a shade of scarlet. _This man is infuriating, impossible, and...!_ She didn't answer him, glowering silently.

"You needn't worry, anyhow. I wouldn't leave you without protection, you're too valuable, Your Grace." He rose from his crouched position by the fire and stood at his full height. "Keep warm," he advised as he began to walk away.

"Hey!" Zelda called to his retreating form. Ghirahim looked over his shoulder, waiting for her to say something. "Um, be careful," she offered lamely.

He chuckled as if he thought something was funny, then inclined his head and bowed with a flourish of his cape. "If it pleases the lady so." He then held out two hands, causing a diamond barrier to form around the encampment. Ghirahim quickly vanished into diamond fragments, his work protecting the camp complete.

Zelda's eyes left the spot he had vanished after a moment, and she returned to cleaning her harp, trying to distract herself from the flickering shadows that surrounded her and the eerie sheen of the lake. Stories of darkness and demons tugged at her conciousness, reminding her that she was alone in the wilderness. _I hope Sheik comes back soon._

-S-

Ghirahim appeared in the outerlying woods that surrounded Lake Floria, and sniffed at the air, picking up the scent of a deer. He began a brisk walk in the direction of the deer. It was a doe, who had recently been wounded. He could tell this because it was a blood trail he was following. He didn't bother to think about catching a fish in the lake, he had no means to do so, after all. A doe would serve as a fine meal. He could have it prepared before his return, in neat, clean strips of flesh, and the girl hopefully wouldn't inquire as to how he obtained it. Of course, if she did wish to know all the gory details, he would happily explain the kill to her, if only to see her squirm in discomfort.

Ghirahim's sword appeared with a cracking sound, which was the snapping of his fingers. The blood trail was becoming heavier and messier now; instead of droplets, it was as if a red line had been painted on the forest floor. He idly wondered how the doe had been wounded, and if he wasn't wasting his time tracking her.

He found her hiding in a clump of bushes, her chest heaving irregularly; her eyes were dim. Ghirahim slid the blade between her ribs, somewhat disappointed in the hunt. It had been all too easy. His fingers twitched as he worked over the carcass, easily separating flesh from bone with his steel-like hands.

Ghirahim wished for the thrill of the chase, playing amusing games with the prey, until he finally took its life; the fountain of blood that might issue from the wound bathing his body in bright crimson. _That _was the kind of hunt he would enjoy, the primal, worthy one. Not this pathetic excuse for a killing. But he could not complain, it was not out of sport; it was out of necessity. The girl had to eat, after all.

He threw the hide aside, and picked up the bloody meat strips. He'd have to cleanse them in the lake, she probably wouldn't eat the meat raw. Humans sometimes unnerved him, interesting as they might be. _They have such set, delicate rules to how they can and cannot live..._

Ghirahim teleported back to the lake, and cleaned the meat quickly. Then he dropped the barrier and walked back to where the intense fire burned. Zelda beamed when she saw what he was carrying.

"Wow, you must be a good hunter. It barely took you forty minutes to return," she notified him as she pulled a petite iron pot out of her bag. "For the drinks," she answered his inquiring glance.

"Ah," he nodded, spearing the deer meat on sticks and setting it above the fire. Zelda rose from her seat and walked closer to the water's edge, where she scooped some of the clear water into her pot and also set it over the fire.

Zelda noticed that he was only cooking enough for one person to eat. "Don't tell me that you are skipping a meal again," she said with a sigh.

"It isn't your business what I eat," Ghirahim chastised her, smirking knowingly again. He looked up at the moon, which hung luminous in the sky, a vigilant guardian. "You'd best get some sleep once you've eaten, we have much to do tomorrow."

Zelda nodded her agreement. "Yes. And hopefully, we will swim!" she added in a brighter tone.

Ghirahim merely rolled his eyes. _How wonderful._

**A/N: So hope you enjoyed the chapter. It's more of a filler, we will have some funny Ghirahim x Zelda stuff in the next chapter. And hopefully some **_**Sryus Sitchuations **_**as well. I know I promised it for this chapter (you know who you are person I promised) but I couldn't bring my lazy ass to write too much. I wanna draw this story out, ya'mean? :3**

**Updates will be less frequent from now on. Until I get internet, I'm not going to be posting a whole lot. (Plus I'm reading the Inheritence Cycle and it is brilliant and absorbing mah life. The author writes short chapters like me! -squee-)**

**Now I need to quit typing and go to bed. G'night ^_^**


	5. An Apology From Luv

**A/N: Hello, my faithful readers! I'm extremely sorry that I haven't updated, and sadly, this is not an update. I just wanted to let you all know I haven't abandoned the story, I've simply had computer trouble. My laptop needs a new charger, and the next chapter is written on it. ;_;**

**Once again, I deeply apologize. I hope you all can be patient with me!**

**This chapter will be replaced with the new one when my laptop is fixed ^^**


End file.
